<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>March the second, when it suddenly made sense by Glorious_Gladiator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648926">March the second, when it suddenly made sense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Gladiator/pseuds/Glorious_Gladiator'>Glorious_Gladiator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alan Deaton Being an Asshole, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Derek Hale, Animagus Harry Potter, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Kanima-Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Kinda, M/M, Powerful Harry Potter, Werewolf Harry Potter, Wizard Stiles Stilinski, also kinda - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Gladiator/pseuds/Glorious_Gladiator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing he expected was to see his carbon copy standing there, looking around with the only thing that really split them, his green eyes. He had the same, lean build, perhaps with a bit more muscle, and the same, messy locks of hair. The eyes snapped up, looking exactly as stiles remembered them. Endless seas of powerful green, but there was a coldness that he didn’t remember, a hard survivors instinct hidden behind those eyes.</p><p>They must have been standing there for a long time, both looking at each other. Both hoping that it really was true, when a hesitant voice broke the dam. “Mischief?” the teen asked, “is it really you?”</p><p>Stiles let out a broken sob, “shouldn’t I be asking that?” he choked out, collapsing in the arms of his long-lost brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Harry Potter &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Harry Potter/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a pair of warm arms to keep me safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never seen the teen wolf show, so I will probably get some facts wrong. I am not looking for anyone to correct that, just a friendly warning that the timeline will not survive this fanfiction.<br/>that brings me to my next point, this is a FANfiction, I sadly do not own any of the recognisable stuff, if i do at some point include an OC you will probally notice.<br/>I feel like I also should mention that I am not a native speaker, so should I make some mistake on either grammar or spelling, I would really apriciate it if you could let me know. this is also a way for me to improve my English.<br/>Last but not least, I am a human being with other things to do in real life (yes, it still exists, shudder) due to this the updates will be sporadic and spread over the other fics that I am working on. you should really check them out, btw.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold night, 9.37 pm when the doorbell suddenly rung. Stiles and his father, sheriff John Stilinski, where having some bonding time watching a sob movie together. Since it was the night of the new moon, Siles didn’t have to worry about his supernatural friends getting in any trouble. Sheriff Stilinski had given precise orders not to call him in, stating that he needed a family night, just like every march the second. It was the ninth anniversary of the kidnapping of his son, Stiles’ elder twin brother.</p><p>As all the previous reasons should have pointed at, the Stilinski household didn’t expect any visitors. The only possible guest that would dare to interrupt this night, that the whole of beacon hills knew was a hard night for the sheriff’s family, would be Jackson Whittemore. He used to be Harrold’s, Harry for short, best friend. He coincidentally was the only witness of the kidnapping.</p><p>Harry had been sleeping over at the Whittemore’s when the parents had decided they were old enough to be alone for the night. This had started the famous feud between the two families, only on this night a truce existed, and then only so Jackson could sob into the shoulder of the father of the friend he had lost. In some kind of unspoken agreement, it was never talked about in school.</p><p>With a sigh, Stiles stood up, not bothering to look at all put together. When he opened the door, he half expected to catch Jackson in a hug, even if the teen in question had made it plenty clear that he couldn’t come this night.</p><p>The last thing he expected was to see his carbon copy standing there, looking around with the only thing that really kept them apart, his green eyes. He had the same, lean build, perhaps with a bit more muscle, and the same, messy locks of hair. The eyes snapped up, looking exactly as stiles remembered them. Endless seas of powerful green, but there was a coldness that he didn’t remember, a hard survivors instinct hidden behind those eyes.</p><p>They must have been standing there for a long time, both looking at each other. Both hoping that it really was true, when a hesitant voice broke the dam. “Mischief?” the teen asked, “is it really you?”</p><p>Stiles let out a broken sob, “shouldn’t I be asking that?” he choked out, collapsing in the arms of his long-lost brother.</p><p>They stood there for a while, sobbing and crying in each other’s arms, to choked up to talk. “Is dad home today?” the croaking voice of his brother once more broke the silence.</p><p>“Every year,” Stiles answered, “He’s in the sofa, sleeping I think”</p><p>His brother disentangled from their hug, never actually losing touch. Then he walked around him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back into the house. As he walked toward the living room, his sharp eyes picked up all the changes in the house. Tugging Stiles with him, he walked into the room. Only to freeze in his tracks.</p><p>A gun was pointed at Harry’s head, holding him in place. Holding the gun was the furious sheriff, “who are you to impersonate my dead son!” he practically screamed. Stiles immediately disentangled the hand from his brother’s, supposed brother’s.</p><p>Harry shot him a pleading look, “Mizzy,” he said, “it’s really me”</p><p>“I want to believe that, har. But there were others who tried to get to dad or me by impersonating my brother,” He said, “say something only Harrold would know.”</p><p>“Mieczysław is your real name, it means swords of fame. After mum died you went with Stiles, even dad called you that. Only I still called you Miz or something similar. Jacks always found that confusing and once asked you why I called you Miz, Mizzy or Mischief. And you answered, with your 9-year-old smartness, ‘that’s cause harry don’t like stiles, stiles is for dumb kids.’ And because Jackie disliked nicknames of any type back then-”</p><p>“still does” Stiles commented</p><p>“still does apparently, he tried to call you Mieczysław for months, never getting it right but not wanting to be dumb” he finished, “does that satisfy you to dad, or should I tell Miz about that one time where we went camping while he was sleeping over by scotty and-”</p><p>Their father cut him off by hugging him fiercely, squeezing him tight.</p><p>“now I want to hear that story!” stiles said, only to be pulled in by his brother all of them standing there for a long time, just to be together.</p><p>Later, they would ask for what happened, both brothers telling their story. Later they would worry about the paperwork that would be needed. Later they would search for a bed, ending in them all collapsing on the couch together. Now, they hugged for the first time in nine years.</p><p>__---oO0°0Oo---__</p><p>When Jackson Whittemore got out of his car, he felt terrible. Yesterday marked the day that he lost his only real friend, how he missed him. How he missed that cheeky smile when he called him a nickname. How he missed those eyes that squinted when he was thinking. How he missed starring in those eyes.</p><p>None of his ‘friends’ walked up to him today, they knew that he would be broody today. The whole school knew that. They all knew what the day meant for him, and those who didn’t know would be informed. They all thought that he lost a friend that day, they didn’t know that he lost something more. Only Lydia knew that. He sat down on a bench, thinking back to that day.</p><p>-</p><p><em>“Jackson!” the squeaky eight-year-old voice of Harrold</em> <em> Stilinski sounded over the phone, “Can I come over? Please? Dad has a nightshift and Mizzy is going to Scotty, the sitter is sick.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Could you? It has been ages since you stayed here! I’ll go ask mum and dad” Jackson answered excitedly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A couple of hours later, they sat together in Jackson’s room, harry putting down his pillow next to his. The two boys started chattering to each other, telling each other what had happened in the two days since they last saw the other. They ended up doing a lot of things, playing games, even went swimming. Then it was dinner time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr and Mrs Whittemore where friendly enough, ensuring that harry knew proper etiquette at the dinner table. They ate mashed potatoes with a steak next to that. It was delicious. After dinner, Mrs Whittemore spoke up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“boys,” she said, “Dad and I are going out tonight, we’ll be back by midnight. I expect you to be in bed by then.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But, Mrs Whittemore,” Harry spoke up, “Didn’t I come here so I didn’t stay alone at night?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“you’ll hardly be alone, now will you?” Mrs Whittemore asked, “you’ll have Jackson with you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hardly think that’s the point, Mrs Whittemore.” Harry muttered</em>
</p><p><em>“Nothing is going to happen, Harrold</em> <em>” Mr Whittemore said reassuringly, “we’ll be back before you notice we were gone”</em></p><p>
  <em>“but what if-?” Jackson started to say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“it’ll be fine, you’ll see. But you can’t tell anyone, okay? It’ll be our little secret” his father stage whispered</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“okay” both boys nodded seriously, wanting to prove that they could keep a secret.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Mr and Mrs Whittemore left, they decided to go upstairs, into Jackson’s room. They played pretend for a while, about werewolf as it was the full moon. It ended up with both of them in bed, lying on top of each other, both out of breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Jackson rolled off of Harry, he asked “have you ever thought of liking boys?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“not really,” harry answered, “have you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“yes, I think I like boys” Jackson nervously looked away, not wanting to see the distain that would surely be seen on the other’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think I like boys too,” that was not what he expected, “do you like girls?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think so,” Jackson stuttered out, “I think I like both, do you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“no, only boys.” Harry said, “only one boy.” Was said nearly inaudible</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jackson was jealous of that boy, Harry was his and his alone! He turned around again, looking in those eyes, “who?” he asked, hoping it was him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry blushed and hid his face away, “you” he mumbled</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jackson stayed silent for a while, silently cheering that Harry liked him back. He stayed silent for so long that Harry looked up again, fear in his eyes. Now that wouldn’t do, would it. He quickly moved forward and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They snuggled together, pressing closemouthed kisses to each other’s lips, utterly happy that their feelings were returned. After a while, they fell asleep.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>The bell rung, startling him out of his thoughts. He shook his head to regain a bit of focus and headed for his first class.</p><p>“where is Stilinski?” the teacher asked, “I know that yesterday was hard for him, but does he usually mis the day after?” she looked at him as she said that, as if he would know. To be fair, he would probably have the best answer if he had gone yesterday evening</p><p>“I don’t know, I didn’t go last night.” He said, “normally he would be here, unless some nutjob has tried to impersonate ha-Harrold over the phone again” he stuttered over Harry’s name</p><p>“has someone done that in the past?” the teacher asked, appalled</p><p>“two years ago” he shuddered at the reminder, “they somehow managed to copy his voice perfectly, but he still sounded like an eight-year-old”</p><p>The woman paled at that, and quickly jumped into the lesson. During the lecture, he shot stiles a text.</p><p>
  <strong>JW: something happened?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, but I’ll be there by midday :SS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>JW: Did someone try to impersonate him again?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kind of, but It’s fine :SS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>JW: Is you dad okay?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, really, it’s fine. Don’t you have a lesson to pay attention to? :SS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>JW: yes, but I feel bad for not being there yesterday</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It’s okay, really :SS</strong>
</p><p>“Whittemore? Care to share with the class?” the teacher’s voice interrupted his texting. He looked up guiltily, stowing away his phone. Then making eye contact with McCall for a moment, trying to relay a message. “well?” she asked</p><p>“it was Stilinski, someone did it again” he finally muttered.</p><p>The teacher deflated immediately, “do you need a moment?” she asked with a soft voice. He nodded tensely and walked out of the room anger boiling up in him.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Hours later Jackson woke up to a scream, Harry’s scream. He looked around wildly, seeing Harry being pulled out of the room by two guys in black suits. The scream was cut off as one of the guys hit him unconscious.</em>
</p><p><em>“Harrold</em> <em>!!!” he screamed, punching, kicking and biting. Everything to get his Harry back.</em></p><p>
  <em>He felt something hard hit his head, and everything went black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He woke up in a hospital, screaming for his friend. A friend he wouldn’t see again for a long time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He told the deputy everything he knew. About how his parents left, about how they played pretend, he didn’t tell them about the kiss. That was his. But he told them about the scream, about the two men.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He told no one about the kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not until Lydia Martin wanted to be his girlfriend. Then he explained that his heart would never be hers. They dated anyway</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>It was midday and Jackson was looking for Stiles. Wanting to ask what happened. When he spotted him, he noticed that he wasn’t alone. There was someone else with him. Almost like a clone.</p><p>“Stilinski, who is this?” he roared, the cafeteria quickly fell still. Everyone had heard of the impersonation by now.</p><p>“Jackie?” the clone with green eyes asked, “is that really you?” he set a step forward</p><p>“WHO ARE YOU TO IMPERSONATE HIM? HOW DARE YOU!” the clone fliched and hunched in on himselves.</p><p>“when we were 5 years old we stole one of Mizzy’s remote cars, he had gotten one for Christmas, we went out to play with the thing and you hit a tree, the thing broke down. Because we didn’t want out parents to be angry and Miz forgot a lot back then, we played it as if he had lost it in the park.” Harry told, “it was our own little secret, we became fast friends after that.”</p><p>During the story that went on and on about things only they two knew, Jackson calmed down sufficiently , “Harrold?” he asked, “really?”</p><p>“yes, really” harry nodded, “it’s me, I’m home”</p><p>Jackson lost all decorum, dumping his backpack and flying in his arms, sobbing heavily. “for the record,” he muttered in his shoulder, “you were the one who crashed that car”</p><p>He was home, he was finally home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The magic of getting an explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i did some changes to the last chapter, you should totally chek it out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tightened his arms as Jackson buried his face in his neck, hugging him just as tightly. Slowly the whole school gathered around them, calling out his name, asking what had happened. Some people came to pat him on the back, to ruffle his hair. Jackson shifted that he was side hugging him, but refused to let go. Wanting to make sure it was real, that it wasn’t some cruel joke.</p><p>Suddenly it was too much, too much like England, too much like Hogwarts. The people crowding around him, wanting to touch him. Like he was some kind of hero. The screams reminded him of the war. He closed his eyes, memories of those days passing, flashing by.</p><p>“could everyone please back the fuck off?” Stiles’ voice carried over the crowd, “give the man some breathing space!”</p><p>He felt an arm linking trough his free one, Jackson still not letting go, and he was carted over to a quieter place. When he opened his eyes again, they were in some kind of locker room, the whole place stinking of sweating teenagers.</p><p>They where alone in the room, they consisting of him, his brother, Jackson and someone he thought looked a lot like Scott McCall. It was Jackson who broke the silence, “what… who… how?” he finally settled on.</p><p>“I’ll explain this evening, I’d rather not do it here.” He said, shooting a look at stiles, who nodded and got his phone out.</p><p>“dad,” he called after a while, “can we invite a couple of people over this evening?” as he did that, harry studied the other boy in the room</p><p>“Scotty?” he asked</p><p>“yep!” the teen nodded, “that’s me!” at that proclamation, harry relaxed slightly. Then he did the same he had done with the other two, he took him in a tight hug.</p><p>“I missed you asthmatic ass” he muttered, then on a subvocal level he added, “though I suppose you aren’t really anymore… since when are you a wolf?”</p><p>Scott flinched at that proclamation, his eyes flashing supernatural gold for a second. “how do you know?” He whispered, clearly not yet able to speak so low.</p><p>In answer, harry flashed his eyes purple for a second, showing that he too was supernatural.</p><p>“what’s purple mean?” came the question from stiles, startling the two</p><p>“Mizzy, you can’t do that to my poor heart!” harry exclaimed, eyes yet again flashing purple</p><p>“Derek told us that blue and gold are beta, and red was for alpha’s, but what is purple?” his twin didn’t relent, “Derek didn’t mention purple!”</p><p>Harry sighed in defeat, “Jackie, do you know what we are talking about?” he asked his friend, who by the way still hadn’t let his hand go.</p><p>“yep! Didn’t expect you to return supernatural though,” he said, “didn’t expect you to return at all, honestly.” Was added on a much lower level, voice a broken whisper.</p><p>Harry once more swooped in for a hug, he too needed the contact, “I’m back, jacks, I’m back” he whispered soothingly, “I’m not going away any time soon.” The group stood there in silence for a few minutes, Stiles and Scott not wanting to break said silence. In the end though, stiles’ curiosity won out.</p><p>“Sooooo… the purple?”</p><p>“yes, Miz, the purple” Harry sighed, “I am a wolf, something between alfa and beta. The title would be delta. You could say that I am a pack shaman. Not that I am able to replace the emissary. Do you not know what an emissary is?” Harry asked at the confused looks</p><p>“no… Scott was bitten like a month ago. Derek tried to explain but I don’t think that he realizes what it is to not know this stuff, he’s a born wolf” stiles said</p><p>“do you have a full shift?” he asked</p><p>“no, Derek said that was really rare” Scott commented</p><p>“it is, does Derek?”</p><p>“no, both his sister and mother did, though. Do you?”</p><p>As answer he shifted in a big black wolf, eyes glowing purple. “so awesome!” stiles whispered, running a hand down his flank, “Derek didn’t say it would look so cool!”</p><p>“invite him to dinner, it sounds like he is very involved” harry ordered as he turned back, “ and I really need to get that memory block off of both you and dad.”</p><p>“memory blocks?” stiles asked, voice high</p><p>“not now Miz,” he turned to the two others, “so, emissaries, uh… how do I explain… they are what keeps the pack human. An emissary stands with a foot in both of the worlds. They are bound to society and avert attention, trying to keep the supernatural hidden. Traditionally an emissary is a magic user, they use that to protect both themselves and others. In old packs only the alfa, first beta and left hand know who the emissary is. If the pack has a ‘shaman’, they know too. They are advisors, often stand in the side-line. When a wolf comes into their power, the emissary will stabilize them, provide them an anchor if they can’t find one them-selves.</p><p>“there are different kinds of magic users, and it begins with druids, or squibs. They do not have magic of their own but can harness the magic of the land, dormant magic, using rituals to gain power. When they are bound to a pack, they gain more power, being able to draw on the magic that resides in the wolfs. Druid means wise oak, Darach is dark oak. A darach uses sacrifices to gain even more power. A druid is born form two mages, but is unlucky in the magic department.</p><p>“Next up are those mages, they are rare, and have their own magic. They can fluctuate in strength and use a wand to gain easier access, see it as cutting down a tree with a handsaw or with a chainsaw. The handsaw is possible, but the chainsaw is much preferred. The reason that they are so rare is because they hid themselves in societies all over the world. All magic users must adhere to the statue of secrecy, so they hid. Druids too must follow it but, in those societies,  they are frowned upon. They are seen as less so they left, living in mundane society. Most mages also hate werewolf, they don’t mix. For the rare mage that does become an emissary, they don’t gain anything from the pack other that protection and companionship as they have forgotten the practise of dormant magics.</p><p>“the next rank is the last ones, and is very rare: the spark or the warlock. They too have magic of their own and can easily access it without a wand. There are records of their undefeatable power and prowess, as they can live for hundreds of years. In wizarding society they are the leaders and the heroes, in the wolfpack they are cherished beyond belief. If a pack has a spark as emissary, they become undefeatable, no-one in their right minds would cross a pack that has a spark. And that’s about it, I guess…” he fell silent and watched as his friends processed that information. Then, Scott rose his hand. “yes, Scott” he acknowledged him.</p><p>“you said you are some sort of shaman, yes?” he waited for Harry to nod, “are you some kind of magic user as well?”</p><p>“yes, I am a magic user as well as a wolf. Now, that is actually a really rare thing. As much as druids can harness the dormant magic, they lose that ability when turned. When you turn a mage, most of the time the magic will try and fight the bite. If the magic wins, they will end up in a constant feral state, much like the Hollywood movie ones, if the magic loses, they lose the magic and become a wolf. With a spark it’s much the same. It’s only one out of a million or so that gets to keep both”</p><p>“then why did you get the bite?” asked a concerned Jackson</p><p>“I didn’t get a choice in the matter” he simply said</p><p>“so you are one of the rare ones?”</p><p>“yep, the first one in a thousand years, if I am not wrong” he nodded</p><p>“so, what do you do then?” asked stiles, “in a pack.”</p><p>“in the packs of old, I would be a priest for the moon goddess. In modern packs I am just a beta of higher rank, the same as first beta, even if I was the 473th member of the pack”</p><p>Their conversation was cut short by the bell. Since they all had gym next, they just swished clothes and waited for the coach to arrive.</p><p>__---oO0°0Oo---__</p><p>“Bilinski, please tell me that you didn’t clone yourself” sounded the voice of the coach</p><p>“Bilinski?” Harry whispered to Jackson</p><p>“that’s what coach calls your brother” Jackson answered with a grimace</p><p>“I’m talking to you, Bilinski” he said once more</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I do not know any Bilinski,” he turned to Jackson, “do you, Jacks?”</p><p>“no, I don’t. and could you please call me by my full name?” said teen answered with a smirk and a long suffering, much put-on, sigh.</p><p>“whatever you want, Jackson David Whittemore” Harry shot right back, a chuckle went trough the room at that, “but no, I don’t think that there is any Bilinski person present. Perhaps they are ill?” he suggested innocently. “and I don’t thing we have ever met, Harrold James Stilinski-Potter, Lord of the Noble House of Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. You might know my younger twin though” he showed his lordship rings that he wore on a chain.</p><p>The coach, who had been about to explode, faltered at that, looking at the rings in shock. The whole class did, even stiles. Whoops forgot to tell. “you’re the long-lost Stilinski twin?” he asked, “and you came back with a British accent and two lordships?”</p><p>“yep, that’s me” Harry nodded</p><p>“okay, I’ll call you Bilinski the second.” The coach regained his confidence, “now everyone, run two laps.” The class set to doing exactly that, except Harry</p><p>“you too, your lordship” coach called out mockingly</p><p>“no, I think that we first have to have a little chat” Harry said, “you see, while I was away, I had a professor much like you. We didn’t get along at all and he mocked me constantly, taking away points. At one point, you’ll excuse me for the pun, I got enough and reported him. Turns out that verbal abuse is punishable with a rather heavy fine, did you know that? And cause I’m a lord it would be even heavier”</p><p>The coach paled visibly, “no, no I didn’t”</p><p>“Now, since this is my first day, and I wouldn’t like to be that guy, I’m willing to turn a blind eye. But from now on, you will call each student with their name, Potter for me, if you want to avoid confusion. You will also always be respectful towards you students, except of course of they deserve it… do you understand?” and with that, he ran to join the others, easily catching up with them.</p><p>“you’re sufficiently terrifying, did you know that” Scott commented</p><p>“why, what did he say?” Stiles asked</p><p>“Nothing of importance” Harry said</p><p>The rest of gym class the coach never called upon him or his brother, still looking rather pale.</p><p>__---oO0°0Oo---__</p><p>After that, he stood by Stiles’ locker going trough his backpack. He still didn’t have a locker as he wasn’t ever signed up yet, so he wasn’t welcome in lacrosse practice.</p><p>He jumped several feet in the air as he heard a sweet voice from behind him, “so, you’re the one that has my boyfriend hooked. I can see the appeal.”</p><p>As he slowly turned around, he looked in the eyes of one Lydia Martin. “I believe we should talk!” she exclaimed, then took his arm and dragged him to some abandoned room, gaining amused stares from those passing by.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed,<br/>please leave kudos and comments<br/>if something is unclear, ask</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dining with werewolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a talk with Lyds and a nice supper</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” said the girl, he supposed it was Lydia, but they were never friends, “I suppose I should first re-introduce myself. I’m Lydia Martin, I sat next to you in class before you err… went away”</p><p>“you can say that I was kidnapped, it’s fine” Harry interrupted, “and I am Harrold James Stilinski-Potter, Lord of the Noble House of Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Martin.”</p><p>“The pleasure is mine, Mr… or is it lord? I have no idea how to address you” she admitted, looking up to the ceiling in thought.</p><p>“In a formal setting it would be Lord Potter-Black. In a semi-formal setting Mr Stilinski or Potter, or Mr Stilinski-Potter would be the address of choice. And lastly, in an informal setting, such as this, you can call me Harrold, or Harry if you prefer.” Came his prompt answer, “don’t worry, I had no idea that I was a lord until like a year ago, I too had to learn it all. I made so many faux-passes in my first month” he chuckled at the reminder</p><p>“then you can call me Lydia” the girl decided, “now, you probably are confused as to why I would want to talk to you.” She paused, waiting for Harry to acknowledge her with a nod, “well, the answer is simple, I am ‘dating’ Jackson,” she made quotation marks around dating with her fingers, “and know of your history. I say ‘dating’ cause outside of the public eye, we really are just friends.”</p><p>“And why are you dating him then? Sorry, ‘dating’ him?” asked Harry.</p><p>“just for mutual benefit” she replied, turning her head away.</p><p>“And those benefits are? If it is that you are afraid you will lose those benefits, then you’ll have to discuss that with Jackson, but I get the feeling that you talking to me has different reasons. Yes, I hope that Jackson and I will get back together but that’s his choice. I was away for nine years, a lot has changed since then.” Harry ranted</p><p>After a while, Lydia held her hand up, “I am not getting in the way of that, I am even wanting to support that. All Jackson wants to have is you. Neither am I worried about the benefits, what worries me are the reactions our breakup will get” she said, “yes I love Jackson, but as a brother. The only reason we are dating is because I need a distraction from your brother!”</p><p>“why would you need a distraction from my darling brother?” asked Harry, “he’s completely in love with you! One of the first things he did, after clinging to me and dad for about half an hour, was babbling about how perfect you are”</p><p>“And that’s the problem!” she wailed out in desperation, “I don’t like him! But I do not want to hurt his feelings”</p><p>“you’ll have to do so sometime, I understand where you are coming from, but he won’t give up unless you say it straight to his face” he said, “but then why are you dating Jackson? You could just ignore him”</p><p>“I am dating Jackson so that Stiles doesn’t ask me out, because I know that I wouldn’t be able to keep it in. He agreed to that because it gave him a reason to ignore Stiles, he reminded him of you a bit too much” Lydia explained, “did you know that he fought your kidnappers, as much as an eight-year-old can fight two kidnapper anyhow.”</p><p>“no, I was hit unconscious after my first scream for help. I got beat up for that when we arrived at their lair.”</p><p>“what happened?” asked Lydia with a soft voice.</p><p>“I’d rather not talk about it. Not yet.” He replied, “it was nice talking to you, Lydia. We should do it again sometime.”</p><p>“sure, it’s good to talk to a stranger sometimes.” Lydia agreed, “do you have a number?”</p><p>“no, sorry. In those nine years I never once got in touch with technology, so I don’t know how it works.”</p><p>“that sucks!” Lydia exclaimed, “well, I can give you a crash course sometime, but given who you are living with I have no doubt you’ll catch up in no time.”</p><p>Harry winced, “I haven’t told him yet, Stiles was a bit of a technology freak even back then.”</p><p>“isn’t it weird to be back around people you used to know? They have changed. You have changed, and you’re all trying to communicate like you used to do in memory” Lydia pointed out</p><p>“right now, I’m just happy to be back.” Harry said, “but I suppose that it’ll kick in in a few days.”</p><p>__---oO0°0Oo---__</p><p>After lacrosse practice, the coach was still subdued and he didn’t even know what his brother had said to him, he and Jackson, together with Scott, raced to the locker room. While both Scott and Jackson took a quick shower, Stiles just washed up in the sink and got dressed. He quickly called out to the other boys that they’d wait outside and went to track down his brother.</p><p>“Har?” he called out, “where are you?”</p><p>“I’m right behind you, there’s no need to scream” was said from, you guessed it, behind him.</p><p>“Holy mother of… God! Don’t do that to me!” stiles jumped several feet in the air at the sound of his brother’s voice, “Where you stood there the whole time?”</p><p>“no, I was seated on that bench there” Harry pointed, “you just didn’t see me. Are the others coming?”</p><p>“yes, they’re taking a shower. Can’t you just hear that tough?” stiles asked out of curiosity</p><p>“well, yes, but it isn’t really considered polite. I have been a werewolf for many years now, I can tune it out.” Harry suddenly looked at the building, “yes, Scott, you’ll be able to do so too, that isn’t a magic thing.”</p><p>“oh really? that’s weird. But I suppose he has just lost his alfa…” Harry mused about something</p><p>“what are you talking about?” asked Stiles, having a confused look on his face</p><p>“Scott just mentioned that Derek told him he didn’t have the ability to tune others out” harry said, “I learned it from a werewolf friend of mine. He was the feral kind, so it was even harder for him.”</p><p>“yes, Scotty, I can teach you!” he suddenly exclaimed, “now put your clothes on and get your asses over here!”</p><p>Sure enough, 5 minutes later they were finally ready to head home. It was decided that Harry would ride with Jackson in the Porsche while both Stiles and Scott would go with the formers jeep. When they finally got home, Scott took the jeep to go get Derek and the other tree began cooking.</p><p>-</p><p>About an hour later the food was done to perfection, Harry being able to cook rather well due to living with the Dursleys for some time. Jackson and Stiles set the table for everyone, that included them tree and Derek and Scott, who had arrived some time earlier.</p><p>The first thing Derek had done when entering the house was wolfing out, immediately zoning in on the new wolf in the room. Harry in response flashed his eyes purple, shocking the wolf back into human form. “you’re a delta? I thought that they all had died out!”</p><p>“do you even know how one comes into existence?” Harry asked, “cause if you did, you’d know that we only would die out if either the werewolves or the magic users have.”</p><p>“it is commonly believed to be a gene that makes the magic compatible” Derek pointed out</p><p>“not true, only the ability to do magic itself is passed down the line. The kind of magic is bound to the person.” Harry retorted</p><p>“well then, nice to meet you, the name is Derek Hale”.</p><p>“Harrold James Stilinski-Potter, elder twin of that hyperactive mess” Harry reached out his hand, “nice to meet you too. and sit down, we're about to eat”</p><p>“why didn’t you add your titles? And since when do you even have titles?” Stiles interrupted.</p><p>“titles like that mean nothing between wolves, Miz, and that’s for me to know and for you to find out.” He teased</p><p>“oh, come on. You were away for nine freaking years, Har, nine of them. Now you are back, and I am happy to have you, but could you at least tell us how you have two lordships?” Stiles burst out, “do you have any idea how hard it was? Dad lost a son months after losing his wife, and I lost my brother. He drunk himself into oblivion, completely discarding work. I had to take care after the both of us.”</p><p>The room was silent, that silence being broken by Harry, who launched into a tale, “well, it wasn’t bloody easy for me either! My memory was wiped and replaced by those of another child, who had died due to abuse. Glamours were put on me to match his appearance. I slept in a cupboard for years, doing the cooking for a family of three, and that was without me. Then I got ‘saved’ by the ones who put me there and was put on a pedestal. I got proclaimed hero, ‘the-boy-who-lived’ as they called me.” Harry told them the whole tale, unable to keep it in. about the sorcerer’s stone, the chamber of secrets. About the prisoner of Azkaban, about being bitten by Remus. About the tournament which was made harder by him having to learn to control his wolf. About the exile during fifth year, the department of mysteries, losing Sirius. “a will was read then and I was told about the lordships, due to a blood adoption potion I was a real potter so I could claim the ring.” He told them the story of the half-blood prince, about seeing Dumbledore fall to death. He told them about the war.</p><p>“then I walked into the forest and died.” He paused, “it broke the seal Dumbledore had placed upon my mind, and I was flooded with memory. I remembered seeing Dumbledore, who I had once seen as a mentor, cast that spell, it was quite the shock. For some reason I then was given a second chance, I killed Riddle and the war was won. That’s what happened.” He took a deep breath, “I missed you so much, from the second I regained my memory. But I had to stay for the clean-up. The war ended on February the fourteenth, valentine’s day.”</p><p>“do you have any idea why?” asked Stiles in a broken voice, “why you? Had it to do with the prophesy? Not that that would excuse it”</p><p>“oh, no. the prophesy was a fake” Harry said sourly, “apparently some guy, a druid or darach but I don’t know his name, wanted to keep being the only magic user in town. He used a ritual to kill mum and to lock up you magic, you’re a spark, by the way. He then contacted Dumbles and asked to take me away”</p><p>Stiles exploded with rage, shattering the glass he had been holding. Harry stood up, food forgotten, and walked around the table to calm his brother down. “shh, it’s okay. We can avenge her, it’s okay. He won’t have moved away, so it’s fine. Your magic is something I can unbind within a week, all will be fine.”</p><p>“the only druid I know of in the area is our old emissary,” said Derek, “but I sadly don’t know who it is. My mother kept that a secret from everyone but her second and left hand.”</p><p>“are either of them still alive?” asked Jackson, he too was quite mad.</p><p>“my uncle Peter is, but he’s in a coma” he replied</p><p>“is he a wolf?” that question came from Harry</p><p>“yes, he is. Why?”</p><p>“it isn’t possible for wolves to be in a coma. The longest a wolf has ever been unconscious without poison is a week, someone is interfering."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed,<br/>please leave kudos and comments<br/>if something is unclear, ask</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>